new_york_youfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobsville 3
Bobsville is a 2013 American musical-stop motion animation comedy film directed and choreographed by Maurice Hines, June Angela, Chloe Arnold, Hinton Battle, Ira Bernstein, Brenda Bufalino, Ayodele Casel, Sandra Colton, Vic Dana, Michelle Dorrance, Billie Hayes, Derick K. Grant, Dulé Hill, Rod Howell, Ted Louis Levy, Mýa, Sarah Reich, Alfonso Ribeiro, Melinda Sullivan, Jason Samuels Smith, Dormeshia Sumbry-Edwards, Tommy Tune, Tony Waag, Christopher Walken, Dianne Walker, Chazz Young, Kevin B. Winebold, Bunny Briggs, and Paula Abdul. It was the final film for Bunny Briggs,and Jon Hendricks The latter died on November 15, 2014 and November 22, 2017. Plot Bob the Builder and his machine team are ready to tackle any project. Bob and the Can-Do Crew demonstrate the power of positive thinking, problem-solving, teamwork, and follow-through. The team always shows that "The Fun Is In Getting It Done!", There are many places in Bobsville, such as a building supplies yard, a pizza shop, a farm an airport, and more, a Villian Named is Carmen Miranda, Bob, Wendy, and The Bobsville Residences decied to defeat her in the ocean. Cast * William Dufris as Bob, Farmer Pickles, Mr. Beasley & Skip * Lorelei King as Wendy, Mrs. Potts, Mrs. Percival, Mrs. Broadbent, Mrs. Barbara Bentley, Pam Goody, Bunty Ferguson, Jenny & Molly * Alan Marriott as Scoop, David Dixon, Mr. Fothergill, Mr. Dixon, Spud, Travis & Mr. Bentley * Maria Darling as Dizzy, Roley & Trix * Lachele Carl as Muck * Chris Evans as Lennie Lazenby * Sonya Leite as Lofty * Colin McFarlane as J.J. * Emilia Clarke as Ginger * Sunnie Pelant as Walter * Anna Nicole Smith as Carmen Miranda & Violet * Julianne Buescher as Carla * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Kessie, Admiral Abigail Breeze, Annie DeLoo, Bunny, Information Hen, Fiona Phish, Jane Kangaroo, Megan Mullally, Sally Spingel Spungel Sporn, Sue Snue. * Bruce Lanoil as Eeyore, Fox in Socks, and Uncle Dutter * John Kennedy as Piglet, Announcer, The Birthday Bird, Horton the Elephant, Mr. Knox, Norval the Fish, Rock Singer, Owl, and Uncle Docks * Tyler Bunch as Treelo, Pop, Tigger, The Grinch, Winnie the Pooh, Walter Pigeon, Dr. Nitwhite, and Uncle Bocks * Heather Asch as Clay Pigeon, Click the Mouse, Marmy Smartypants * Cheryl Blaylock as Martha Reader * Tim Lagasse as Uncle Berklummer, Junior Kangaroo, Arty Smartypants, Barnaby Busterfield III, Gus Rabbit, * Peter Linz as Pip, Theo Lion, Announcer Bunny * Noel MacNeal as Rabbit, Watson, Bear, Yertle the Turtle, and Lionel Lion * Jennifer Barnhart as Cleo Lion, Kanga, and Jazz Singer * Victoria Johnson as Roo, Mousedeer, Bonnie Bunny * Sean Johnson as Tiger * Anita Coulter as Lady Fromage, Leona Lion * Vicki Eibner as Ojo * Matt Vogel as Thidwick the Moose * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Morton the Elephant Bird Songs # Bob's Brass Band ' # 'I'd Rather Be Burned As A Witch # I Can't Get Down ' # 'Jane Kangaroo's Lament # [[Fame|'Fame']] # Je Cherche un Homme # Find That Cat! ' # 'First Time It Happens # The Tide is High # Right Tool for the Job # Bob's Line Dance ' # 'What Can I Be? ' # 'Shining Star # Celebration # I Wanna Be Evil # Let's Get Busy # Super Spud ' # 'Heart of Glass # With or Without You # An Apple A Day ' # 'No Prob Bob! ' # 'I Wanna Be Evil (Reprise # First Time It Happens (Reprise) # Mambo. 5 Category:Movies